JP 2015-216053 (hereinafter referred to as “Document 1”) discloses an electromagnetic relay. In the electromagnetic relay described in Document 1, a pair of coil terminals electrically connected to a coil protrudes from the interior of a case to the exterior of the case.
Examples of an external connection body to be connected to an electromagnetic relay include lead wires, a connector, and a plug terminal.
However, the electromagnetic relay described in Document 1 has to be made compatible with individual external connection bodies, which increases cost.